


Scared

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: The Adventures of Twelve and a Rose from another Earth [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Parallel Universes, Rated for swearing, alt!rose tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode we've all been waiting for, where Twelve drops his first F bomb.</p><p>And okay it's admittedly fluffy as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Deep Breath (the rough leaked pilot of season 8), and getting no love for 12 popping into my brain, and no f words from peter either, i wrote this.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again Rose Tyler!” The Doctor is wide eyed and watching her face for any sign of trauma or injury, not counting the fact he’s just raised his voice at her, for the first time.

“You scared me to death!”

Rose stepped daintily around the console and avoided his hands, which were trying to take her shoulders and force her to look at him.

“Do ya think I meant to do that?”

Eventually he stopped moving and she nearly walked into him, and when he reached for her again, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

He reeled backwards from the blow, clutching his flaming cheek.

“Wanker. You’re such a daft alien.”

The Doctor smiled, despite the pain, for in that moment she had sounded so much like the Rose Tyler of the Powell estates, who’d stared down Daleks and then with a wave of her hand, erased them from the universe.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

His voice fell down past the octave of a whisper, but she heard him.

“You should be.”

“You did scare me though.”

She let him take her hand, and he stroked his thumb over the back of it, and she sighed, before nodding.

“I know. I didn’t mean to. You shouldn’t have sworn.”

The Doctor nodded,

“Or yelled. I never yell. Unless…”

He trailed off, realizing she wouldn’t know or understand about regenerations or the changes in personality that often occurred.

“What?”

He smiled at her, his lips forming the unusual action with little effort,

“I guess I was afraid to lose you, because I love you.”

It was Rose’s turn to gape and stare with those big brown eyes at him,

“You serious?”

“Never been more serious in my lifetime.”

Never mind the fact he hadn’t been able to form the words before.

“Rose Tyler, I love you.”

Rose’s face crumpled into a somewhat cheerful sob and she threw herself into his arms.

“You daft idiot. I love you too.”

“Even if I swear sometimes?”

Rose giggled, and he treasured the sound,

“Yes. I don’t mind it too much, as long as it’s not directed at me.”

He stroked her hair thoughtfully, and pulled away, looking at her for a long time, until she began to fidget, and he finally dropped his hand, and took a turn around the console.

“So then, we’ll set off for somewhere safe, boring and _altogether uninteresting_.”

Rose cocked a brow at him,

“You sure about that?”

With a flick of his wrist and a twist of a knob, and the Doctor grinned,

“Of course not! Into adventure!”

Rose beamed at him, and came to stand at his side, just as eager for more danger as he was. She took his free hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She’d been right, so long ago. All he needed was a hand to hold.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the last story in the series, but never say never ever.


End file.
